


This is Our Life

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Coming down the stairs barefoot, you slipped your earrings in before pulling your hair up into a loose ponytail. “Cas?” You called out, not knowing where he’d gone off to that morning after he’d gotten out of bed. “Come on, babe, I have to be to school soon to set up.” You chuckled.

Cas came out of the kitchen holding your 6 month old daughter, Eliza. “Sorry, she was babbling in my ear, the radio was on, I had my laptop open, planning the lessons, and well…” He shrugged with that cute smile.

“Try not to let them wear you out.” You teased. Moving closer to them, you took Eliza from him and smiled at her. “Be good for Daddy, princess. Don’t be afraid to tell your older brother to play nice.” You tickled her belly, earning a laugh. “But, Mommy has to go to work. Dada will be home early today.” Kissing her cheek, you passed her to Cas, kissing him gently. “I love you. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

His blue eyes lit up, as they always did. “I love you, too.”

With that, you moved towards the door, slipping on your flats as you opened the front door. As you were closing it behind you, you heard your 4 year old son, Max, running down the stairs. “DAD!” You chuckled to yourself, knowing Cas was the best man for watching those two.

* * *

Cas was glad that he’d heard Max coming down the stairs, giving himself time to brace himself for the tiny train that was their son. “I’m hungry!” He looked up at Cas, pulling Sam’s puppy dog eyes.

“You know you don’t have to make that face for food.” He chuckled. “How about… rainbow pancakes for breakfast?” When Max’s face lit up, he knew that was a yes. “I’ll even let you help.”

“YES!” He ran off to the kitchen, Cas right behind him. Once he had her in her high chair with a couple toys, he turned to start breakfast. Max pulled over his step stool and climbed up to sit on the counter while Cas got everything out.

After he measured something, he’d hand Max the handle to let him put it in the bowl. He also helped mix. By the time they were done, Cas knew that he’d be doing bath time next. Max was giggling as he slapped his legs, making the flour puff into the air, just to land right back on his pj pants. Cas let him continue to do that while he cooked the pancakes, enjoying the sounds that filled his kitchen.

* * *

Sam hated not being there in the mornings, but he loved hearing about the ‘adventures’ Cas took them on. Their son, Max, would talk his ear off as Sam put his work things away, and then while he sat down to relax.

He was on his way out of his office when another associate stopped him. “Sam, thank God you’re still here.” She breathed. “Tim? On that huge case? Just quit. No warning. They need you.”

“Shit.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Alright, we have plans tonight. So, e-mail me everything you can on that case, and I’ll read it over after dinner. I’ll jump in first thing.” He gave her a small smile. “And, Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax.” He chuckled. “No need to rush everywhere, you aren’t Wonder Woman.” She smiled up at him and nodded. “As soon as you e-mail those files, head on out.”

“Thanks, Sam. Oh, tell the family I said hello!” She waved as she walked away, that stress mostly relieved.

* * *

Walking in your front door, you were hit with the amazing smell of that night’s dinner. You hadn’t been told what, but you already knew it would be delicious. Slipping off your flats, you made your way to the kitchen. You leaned on the doorframe and watched Sam move around, still in his work clothes, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He was wearing a simple black apron, but he made it look like the sexiest thing ever. Biting your lip, you moved closer to him and slapped his ass.

Sam chuckled and looked over at you. “How was work, babe?” He asked, smiling. “I’m guessing eventful judging by the amount of paint on you.”

You laughed and nodded, looking down at the paint splatter. “One of the 1st graders dropped a small thing of paint on the table. I was impressed by how far it went.” He laughed, head thrown back and everything. “He looked so surprised, just stood there, staring at it for a moment.”

“I bet.” Sam loved hearing about your students. You taught elementary school art, and were passionate about your job. “Oh, Charlie said hi, by the way.”

“I say hi back. We should have her over again soon.” You mused, realizing that you hadn’t had her over in what felt like ages. “Where’s our husband?” You asked, realizing how quiet it was. It was never quiet with him and the kids.

He was stirring the sauce as he answered. “Eliza’s taking a really late nap, so that’ll be fun later. And I sent Cas and Max out to the store. I claimed I was in dire need of ice cream for dessert.” He smirked, a dimple popping. “I just needed them out of the damn kitchen.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I know how that is. Anyways, I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Sam leaned down, kissing you softly before you made your way upstairs.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, you smiled softly at your husbands. “This is delicious Sam, thank you.” You complimented him before sipping your wine.

“Anything for you guys.” He beamed.

Cas grinned, looking between the two of you. “I can’t believe it.” He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “We’ve been married 6 years already, together for 8.” He sounded so proud. “Screw the ones who said we’d never last.”

You nodded. “I think that we bring out the best in each other, and each bring something different into our marriage. I love it.” You agreed. “And we have two beautiful kids.” Your eyes went to Max who was more into eating.

Sam held up his wine glass. “Here’s to 6 years down, forever and a few more kids down.” He smirked at you.

“A few, huh?” You teased, taking another sip. “You plan on birthing some of these spawn?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Let’s at least get Eliza out of diapers before even thinking of that.” He pouted at you. “Don’t you dare, Sam. That’s not fair. And besides, I already have Max with your damn eyes. Think I need another so soon?” You teased.

Sam smiled at you. “It’ll be more fun when Eliza’s older if she’s anything like Cas.” The two of you looked over to him, and you could tell that he was thinking of his online class. He taught philosophy online, so you were used to him randomly jotting things down, or looking like he was deep in thought.

You chuckled. “I dunno. Someone that free spirited isn’t a bad thing. Keeps life fun.”


	2. Coming Home

Yawning, you walked into your room, smiling as you saw your husbands. “I can’t believe she’s a year old already.” You sighed, crawling into between them. Your head was on Cas’s chest, your hand on his stomach.

Sam chuckled, putting his book down before rolling to his side. His arm went over yours, his fingers lacing together with yours on Cas’s stomach. He kissed between your shoulder blades, smiling. “I love watching you with them.” He told you lovingly.

“I’m not having another for a long time, Sammy.” You teased him. “No matter how much you butter me up.” You knew he was play pouting behind you, judging by Cas’s chuckling. You smiled up at him. “Same goes for you, mister.”

Cas grinned. “Okay.”

* * *

Your head was on Cas’s lap as you watched a movie with the kids. His hand was on your barely there bump, his thumb rubbing it gently. “I know you’d give in.” He teased you.

Looking up at him, you stuck your tongue out at him. “Not my fault I married such convincing men.” You laughed. “Making me melt by being so cute with the kids.”

Hearing the door open, both kids shot up, running towards the door. Max was 5, and Eliza was just over a year and a half. Now, here you were, 16 weeks pregnant with your 3rd. You looked over, smiling as you saw Sam walk in holding both kids. “There’s my beautiful wife, and handsome husband.” He grinned, setting the kids down. Once they went back to their movie, he moved your feet up long enough to sit down. Putting them on his lap, he started to gently rub your feet, making you close your eyes. “Feel good?”

“Oh, yeah.” You chuckled, blushing.

Walking in from your best friend’s bachelorette party, you did your best not to make too much noise. You’d left the guys home with the three kids- 1 year old Ashley, 3 year old Eliza, and 7 year old Max. To say they had their hands full was an understatement, but if anyone could survive those three- it was them.

Finally, you pulled off your heels and sighed, happy to be rid of your heels for the time being. Quietly moving upstairs, you were surprised to hear the tv on very quietly in your room. You opened the door and your heart melted. Ashley was on Sam’s chest, one arm around his neck, the other hanging. His arm held her close, her feet off the other side of him. Eliza had her back to Cas’s chest, her head hanging to the side, his fingers laced together on her stomach. Then there was Max, making you bite your lip so you didn’t laugh. He was on his stomach, across their legs, his cheek smooshed against Sam’s shin, spread eagle. Pulling out your phone, you snapped a picture of your favorite people in the world.

After you’d quietly changed into a shirt and shorts, you laid down next to Cas- the only spot big enough. Your arm went over Eliza’s leg, your finger brushing Cas’s. Smiling to yourself, you yawned and closed your eyes. 


End file.
